Interior Walls
Also known as Vaporwave Hell, the Interior Walls is a secret dungeon in FNaFb1, added in the Final Mix update before the release of FNaFb3 Act 3. The name isn't said in the game itself, but the game files call it Interior Walls, and Sable has called it by both names. It's not canon in the story, but reaching the end of it gives you a tiny hint of the then upcoming Act 3. The music both while exploring the dungeon and fighting the enemies in it is Opus 13 from Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles. If you hold the Q key while entering the dungeon, the music will be replaced with Opus 13, but from the PC Engine version of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. How to reach the dungeon You can only reach it if you are playing the regular game in Night X. After beating every camera, a crack in the wall will appear in the Dining Area, next to the table where they keep the cakes (and worship Satan). After investigating it, you will have to punch it a hundred times to open a secret door. Inside there will be a small room with a hole, getting near it will make the game ask if you want to enter. While the game allows you to go, you should first beat the Puppet, since if the timer runs out while you're in that tiny room or in the dungeon the game will crash. Once you go in there, you cannot exit it until you have beaten the dungeon, so only go if you're sure, or keep a backup save in another slot. It's also recommended to beat all the toy animatronics and reveal the vending machine beforehand, as both will be of great help. Overview Interior Walls is the biggest area in the game, it's a labyrinth composed of multiple tiny areas and narrow corridors. There are several barriers in the area that will block your way, these can only be opened with keys obtained randomly from chests or enemies. Each key can open any barrier, but they will vanish from your inventory after one use. There are also several roulettes that swoop from one side to the other in several spots of the dungeon. If any of them touches one of your characters, you will be teleported back to the starting point. They cannot be taken out, only avoided, so you will need to get good at calculating when to cross and making your team take as less space as possible (sprinting with Shift helps too). As if that weren't bad enough, the area is filled with dangerous fumes that cause the whole team to lose health at a steady rate out of battle. On the bright side, there are several oxygen machines in the dungeon that will give the team all their health back (but it will not revive them), there are multiple chests that can give you a few items if you are lucky, and if you have revealed the secret vending machine at the pizzeria, there will be one at the starting point that sells the same items. Chests The blue chests unique to this area all have the same things, but they are randomly generated when you open it. This means you could save to open each until they gave you what you wanted. What you receive is based on a variable that can get a value of between 0 and 9, this means there are 10 different things you can receive, although several of them are repeated. The different things you can get are: *3 Large Pizzas (1/10 chance) *2 X-Large Pizzas (2/10 chance) *5 Large Sodas (1/10 chance) *5 X-Large Sodas (2/10 chance) *1 Key (3/10 chance) *Nothing at all (1/10 chance. The chest will be empty) Random encounters The party hats aren't present in this dungeon. Instead, the enemies are Ace cards from a poker deck. These are the strongest regular enemies in the games, and they can appear in a great number of formations. There are four types of Ace cards: Spades, Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs. Like the hats, they can appear in formations of 1 to 3. Along with this, there are two other formations: One of each card and two of each card fighting together. All of them are just as likely to appear (their encounter weight is 10), except for the last one which is half as likely to attack you (encounter weight of 5). The big door Your goal in the dungeon is the big gray door at the top of the area. If you manage to cross it, you will get a short sequence followed by a boss battle. If you manage to defeat it, you will be taken back to the pizzeria, the secret door will disappear forever and the game will continue. You can keep whatever items you acquired in the dungeon. Trivia *According to Sable in the FNaFb1's Game Jolt page, the dungeon was going to be replaced for a different one in a big update, but the elements of that update were scrapped and would instead be put in the Complete Collection, an endorsed fangame which would compile all games in one with extra content and more balanced mechanics. Up to this day, only a demo of that game has been officially released. Category:FNaFb1 Category:FNaFb1 areas